wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue talents
Overview See also: * Rogue Talents calculator at the Official site * [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=f Rogue Talent Calculator at Wowhead] * Rogue talent calculator at Panda Hideout * Rogue Talent Calculator at merciless-gilde.com * Expansion Rogue Talent Preview Burning Crusade Expansion Burning Crusade Talent Preview Calculator Talent Categories Rogue talents are divided into the three trees: Assassination, Combat and Subtlety. * Terms like "21/8/22" is often mentioned in forums etc. It means a build with 21 talent points put into the Assassination tree, 8 in Combat and 22 in Subtlety. Assassination This is a tree based on large amounts of damage in bursts in contrast to even sustained damage like on the combat tree. It also makes our poisons more effective and enables us to rack up more combo points during combat to be able to unlease more finishers. It's very effective end game in instances and in pvp due to it's huge crits and effective poisons. Combat This is a great tree for a leveling rogue. It's very good at helping a rogue survive with many great defensive moves such as Riposte, deflection, and lightning reflexes. It's also good at racking up your dps with moves like Sword Specialization and Dual Weild specialization. This is great for a rogue who wants to not rely on his opener and be able to dish out even sustained dps with plenty of defensive moves to boot. Subtlety The Subtlety tree compliments rogues who like to stay in the shadows. The tree is based on moving fast and staying hidden and racking up as many combo points in the opening move as possible. With initiative and premeditation you can 75% of the time open up with 5 combo points (when you use cheapshot) and 100% of the time with four. This will give you an excellent edge at the start of a fight. Subtlety has also been greatly improved with patch 1.12 making it an even more inviting tree for many rogues. Key Talents This section outlines talents to really look out for. You won't be able to get them all. * Master of Deception and Camouflage reduce the detection range and increase the movement speed for Stealth. * Malice increases your crit chance, good in combination with Seal Fate. * Seal Fate gives you an additional combo point on crits that give combo points. * Cold Blood guarantees a critical strike on the next attack. * Blade Flurry increases attack speed by 20% and allows attacks to strike an additional nearby opponent. * Weapon Expertise increases weapon skill, reducing glancing blows in raid situations * Preparation resets all ability timers; eg. enabling the use of Vanish two times in a single fight. * Improved Backstab increases the chance of critical backstabs. * Improved Sinister Strike decreases the energy cost of Sinister Strike. * Improved Sap gives you a chance of not breaking stealth when you sap. Useful in some high-end dungeon instances. Talent builds See : Rogue Builds for a comprehensive list of Rogue builds. New Talents in Expansion Assasination Fleet Foot (2 points - requires 20 points in Assasination) Increases your chance to resist movement impairing effects by 5% and increases your movement speed by 4%. This does not stack with other movement speed increasing effects. (Next rank: 10%/8%) Quick Recovery (2 points - requires 20 points in Assasination) All healing effects on you are increased by 10%. In addition, your finishing moves cost 40% less Energy when they fail to hit. (Next rank: 20%/80%) Master Poisoner (2 points - requires 25 points in Assasination) Reduces the chance your poisons will be resisted by 2% and increases your chance to resist Poison effects by an additional 15%. (Next rank: 4%/30%) Deadened Nerves (5 points - requires 30 points in Assasination) Decreases all physical damage taken by 1% (Next rank: 2%/3%/4%/5%) Find Weakness (5 points - requires 35 points in Assasination) Your finishing moves increases the damage of all offensive abilities by 2% for 10 sec. (Next rank: 4%/6%/8%/10%) Mutilate (1 point - requires 1 point in Vigor, 40 points in Assasination) 60 Energy - Instant - 5 yd range Requires Daggers Instantly attacks with both weapons. Has an additional 30% chance of critically hit against Poisoned targets. Must be behind the target. Awards 2 combo points. Combat Aggression (3 points - requires 25 points in Combat) Increases the damage of your Sinister Strie and Eviscerate abilities by 2%. (Next rank: 4%/6%) Vitality (2 points - requires 30 points in Combat) Increases your total Stamina by 2%. (Next rank: 4%) Nerves of Steel (2 points - requires 30 points in Combat) Increases your chance to resist Stun and Fear effects by an additional 10%. Blade Twisting (5 points - requires 35 points in Combat) Gives your Sinister Strike, Backstab, Gouge and Shiv abilities a 5% chance to Daze the target for 8 sec. (Next rank: 10%/15%/20%/25%) Surprise Attacks (1 point - requires 1 point in Adrenaline Rush, requires 40 points in Combat) Your Sinister Strike, Backstab and Gouge abilities can no longer be dodged. Subtlety Master of Subtlety (3 points - requires 25 points in Subtlety) Attacks made while stealthed and for 6 seconds after breaking stealth cause an additional 4% damage. (Next rank: 7%/10%) Cheat Death (5 points - requires 30 points in Subtlety) You have a 4% chance to completely avoid any damaging attack that would otherwise kill you. (Next rank: 8%/12%/16%/20%) Enveloping Shadows (3 points - requires 30 points in Subtlety) Increases your chance to avoid area of effect attacks by an additional 5%. (Next rank: 10%/15%) Sinister Calling (5 points - requires 1 point in Premeditation, requires 35 points in Subtlety) Increases your Agility by 2%. (Next rank: 4%/6%/8%/10%) Cloak of Shadows (1 point - requires 40 points in Subtlety) Instant (2 min cooldown) Increases your chance to resist all spells by 90% for 4 sec. =Talent Discussion= '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Rogue Talent Discussion section'' Category:Rogue Talents